blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey, and Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito and Sally
Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey, and Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito and Sally is a fight that occurs outside of the Black Bulls base. Pre-Fight In the Black Bulls base, Gauche Adlai is working on a doll of his sister while waiting for any mission requests. Grey and Gordon Agrippa try to socialize with Gauche but he finds them annoying. He heads to the bathroom and asks about the base's changing interior. After Gauche teases Grey that it must be a ghost, she sees a zombie at the window and panics. Suddenly a horde of zombies break through the base's front door. Fight When one of the zombies breaks the doll that Gauche was working on, the Knight summons an array of mirrors and blasts the zombies out of the base. The three Black Bulls step out of the base to face Rades Spirito, Sally, and Valtos. Gauche attacks Rades, but Sally defends him with her Sticky Salamander. She enhances one of the corpses, and Gordon creates poison badgers which bite and melt the corpse's limbs. Sally tries to neutralize the poison so Grey transmutes the Gel Magic into Crystal Magic, enabling Gauche to destroy the salamander with Reflect Refrain. Sally escapes the attack and expresses her interest in Grey's ability. Rades has Valtos summon No.0 - Michael Caesal, and the corpse unleashes a combination of Wind and Spike Magic, knocking back the Black Bulls. Gauche is surprised that it can use two different types of magic, and Rades explains that it is made from the corpses of two former Magic Knight captains. Michael combines the streams to make multiple spiked tornadoes. The Black Bulls are overwhelmed and knocked to the ground. Rades then sends more zombies into the base. Both Grey and Gordon think about the reason they are who they are now, and how the Black Bulls are the ones that accepted them. As Gauche wonders what to do, both Grey and Gauche tell Gauche to not give up and that they will protect the base. Gauche comments about how he found someone other than his sister that he wants to protect. As Rades says that they won't help them from their defeat an alarm rings out. The base opens, and a lanky man with long unruly hair comes out and asks what they have done. Inside of the base, Valtos wonders what the source of the trembling is but just attributes it to Rades. Outside of the base, Gauche asks the mysterious man that came out of the Black Bull base who he is. He begins to introduces himself but speaks very slowly, annoying Gauche. Frustrated, Gauche once again attempts to ask the man what he is doing in their base, only to be met with another very slow response. Sally comments about how there was only supposed to be three inside of the base, and Rades replies that it doesn't matter since he will just kill anyone in his way. As No.0 launches a spell at the mysterious man, the man easily dodges the attack by moving the base itself. Gauche realizes that the man is the rumored ghost capable of moving the base. Rades comments about how the Black Bulls can't defend or attack by just moving the base, while also launching another spell. The man then moves the base to block the spell, while also telling Rades to stop it. Gauche figures out that his magic is similar to Gifso's magic at the Seabed Temple. The man calls out Gauche, Grey, and Gordon's names, causing the three to wonder how he knows their names. The man begins to reveal his name while also recollecting his first encounter with Yami, who at the time was looking for a base for the Black Bulls squad. The man tells Yami that he can have the place, since he is dying from an illness due to his unique condition that requires him to siphon magic power from other people to survive. Yami replies that he doesn't want a bad omen to develop in a place that someone has died in, and tells the man that he will just have to continue living since people with strong magical power with be brought into the building to live there. The man also thinks about how despite not knowing him, all the Black Bulls are his precious friends since they helped him live and he was watching over them, leading him to reveal his name: Henry. Rades says that he doesn't care who Henry is since he will just crush him and the building. Inside the base, Valtos finds the magic gem but can't reach it due to Henry's rearranging of the base. Henry then thinks about how he can't forgive those that harm his precious friends while rearranging the base into a massive mobile Minotaur. As Gauche wonders how Henry is capable of moving the base, Henry replies that it's because of the mana from the Black Bulls. However, due to his sickly condition, Henry notes that he can't control the base very well, and that he can't get too close to his teammates or else he will just siphon their mana. He also comments about how his goal is to protect his teammates, while also donning his own magic knight robe. Rades tells Henry at he won't be able to make his dreams come true against his No.0, and has No.0 launch a spell. The spell has no effect on the base and Henry counters by smashing No.0 into the ground with ease. As Rades yells at No.0 to get back up and fight, Sally's interest in Henry piques. Sally uses an dark magic artifact to increase her own mana, and creates a gargantuan Sticky Salamander to attack the base. Henry attacks the salamander but the punch has no effect, and Sally uses another artifact to increase her gel's fluidity and cover the base with it. Gauche, Gordon, and Grey rush to Henry's side, before Gauche tells Grey that she is the only one capable of attacking since his and Gordon's spells are useless against Sally's augmented Gel magic. As Grey points out that the salamander is too big for her to use her Transformation Magic effectively, Gauche uses his magic mirror eye to create multiple copies of her. Grey then uses a spell to convert Sally's Gel magic into Plant magic, allowing Gordon's Poison magic to destroy the spell with ease. Rades suddenly has No.0 attack Gauche and Gordon, but Henry counters by destroying No.0. Post-Fight Gauche, Gordon, and Grey all loudly declare their victory. Rades yells at the Black Bulls to not underestimate them, when Valtos suddenly reappears and tells his allies that they are leaving since he has what they came for. As Rades complains about having to abandon the fight, Valtos gets angry and replies that he will not tolerate failure this time. Valtos, Rades, and Sally then leave through one of Valtos' portals. As Gauche wonders what they wanted, Grey replies that at least the base and everyone is safe. Gauche then wonders if they can fix the base, and Henry replies that it might be impossible. References Navigation